


M♥y B♥a♥b♥y

by L0V3R_B0Y



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Antagonist, Fluff and Smut, Fluffyfest, Gay, M/M, Mild Language, OTP Feels, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Recreational Drug Use, Thick Plot, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, nomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0V3R_B0Y/pseuds/L0V3R_B0Y
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin are two quiet people living a fairly normal life, In a school where Alpha's and omegas are separated Jaemin the curious and mischievous omega starts a new year pretending to be a Alpha, with elaborate tech from his omega friends Jaemin successfully infiltrates Alpha grounds and meets a popular Alpha who finds his facade out quick but agrees to keep it under the rug BUT at a cost..





	1. 1: Bad Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demi_dings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_dings/gifts).



> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 5/24/19 © L0V3R_B0Y aka OZ0NE_D3V1L

**☾ ☼ ☽**

**_JAEMIN_ **

 

Their gaining on me…

Closing in from behind, I sprint tripping over my feet as I dash through the wet courtyard, the rain pours and beats on me like my beating heart. Soaked feeling heavier and heavier in my heavy school uniform rain drenching the fabric making it stick to my body like a heavy weight I have to carry. I cant breathe. I don't look back forcing myself to run faster.

 

I bust open the courtyards back gate, the footsteps are closer, faster than my own. Oh no. The greenery of school grounds zip past me, I cant see, I keep tripping, I should give up.

 

Maybe they won't beat me as _hard_ today..

 

Thunder cackles at me from above head and my heart only continues to race like my feet my jaw hurts its clenched tight, my head hurts, my legs are tired, my feet are aching. How much longer can I keep up it up?

 

They have more stamina than me, I can only hold out for so long..I’m a omega, weakest in the hierarchy of beings.

 

The ones who are to be claimed to make offspring by foolish higher ups, used for their bodies. Sad story short. Omegas are mainly sex toys, pup havers, nothing more. Or at least in my area that's how it is. The nature of it all is..disgusting but not as sickening as I feel when I reach a enemy.

 

The school’s nearly 8 foot brick wall surrounding perimeters from Alpha’s campus and Omega’s where I came from stands tall and unmoving, intimidating, and I have no way up or under and of course no way through either.

 

I turn around in the blinding storm, lightning striking the land behind me. Wet and helpless I stand back pressed so hard into the wall behind me it hurts.

 

The 4 same tall figures approach, Woosung aka Sammy my number one beater is first to become visible. White hair parted down the middle wet, his uniform is missing his jacket so all I see is his strong clad body through his soaked shirt, he flexes his arms...his punches hurt worse than his kicks.

 

“So you wanna pull some snitch shit on me Jaemin? How many times will we have do this for you to keep your fucking mouth shut?” Woosung snarls over the thunder his three backup buddies Jaehyeong, Dojoon and Hajoon watch still closing in on me arms crossed.

 

I’m alone and ready for another set of bruises, knots and busted cuts.

 

“Woosung you-you know what you did to him!” I protest over the storm sounding it out to steady myself. I wouldn't be in this spot had I not said anything but I did the right thing speaking up for my friend. Another sad story short my close friend Renjun was mulled and Jumped by this group of beta’s before me on a “date” which wasnt consisting of just Woosung and him it was the trio behind the leader when Renjun made a bad move during their movie date.

 

I said something about it to a professor and Sammy is now in deep shit which lead up to here, me getting beaten up for not keeping a secret.

 

“I do. AND you didn't have ANYTHING to do with it lil fag, So yet again I’m gonna shut you up worse than last time till I beat it into your thick skull that you shouldn't mess with me” Woosung gnarls close to me now, I cower and try to push the beta back but you see beta’s are Alphas and omegas combined. They are in the middle on the status list.

 

He was right I still haven't learned my lesson.

 

“I do have something to do with it! He’s my friend and I don't let my friends get beaten on--”

 

“Without being a snitch bitch--blah blah fag! Look if you really had a problem you should've brought it up to me in person and we could have dealt this out but no! You run your fag ass around campus blabbing!!” Woosung talks over me shoving me so hard into the wall I wheeze winded and hunch over.

 

Doing that earned me a knee to my face more specifically my eye and I wrench backward with a cry thinking I got my eyeball lodged in my brains. Tearing me off my feet i'm thrown to the ground like trash curling up with ferocious pain all throughout my body.

 

“Keep”

A kick to my gut

 

“Your”

 

A kick to the face popping my fingers out of place for a moment where they shielded me from a full impact. I feel like hurling, stars of misery spin over me.

 

“Fucking”

 

A foot stomps down on my hips and I scream as a unforgiving pop breaks from my bones inside…

 

“Mouth”

 

A rock solid fist connects to my jaw.

 

“Shut Na Jaemin”

 

Then the never ending battery comes in, all four like last time on me kicking, punchin, pulling, scratching, crushing me into the wall. It didn't matter what they did it hurt, more inside than outside. Why can't I be accepted?

 

Woosung and his gang weren't my only problem, it was some of my own level acquaintances. Judging me, hating me, frowning, picking and biting and much more. I've shut it out for so long I don't know how much longer I wanna do it.

 

I knew in the back of my head someday people will put respect on my name despite my status and this too shall pass..

 

It was hard to believe in times like this.

 

Woosung kicks my head a last time before he’s done and they are backing away before taking off leaving me in the storm. I lay broken like everytime, pain reverberating through every part of me. I had the 3rd black eye of the end of the semester.

 

I was done with this.. If only I could be stronger, faster, wiser, better..

 

Wishing was my last hope, now if the gods out there would answer to it..

 

I don't move till i'm done letting the rain wash the various bleeding spots on me clean and I can manage to pick myself up. Classes would be ending and i'm not reporting Woosung for jacking me up if someone finds me and sends me to the infirmary.

 

Limping, hunched and staggering brokenly back towards the omega dorms I sigh.

 

I'm always glad to be alive.

 


	2. 2: Hard knock lives

**☾ ☼ ☽**

**_JAEMIN_ **

 

When I make it home, I feel even more broken up than I am.

 

I'm used to it though.

 

The same little things are happening in the dorms. My roomates Renjun and Jisung and Chenle are around the house like usual, doing nothing important except fawning and calming down a sobbing Chenle the second youngest of the trio. I take off for my room. I don't say hello I just go to the place I know is safest, if the others find out about anything i’m...gonna be mad.

 

I care about others caring about me and I don't like it...I’m a waste of brain energy to be thinking about.

 

Cold and unkempt is my side of the room, dirty clothes, dead laptop and papers, messy bed, food wrappers, empty cans of energy drinks and more papers. Chenle’s side of the room is clean along with Renjun’s because Jisung cleans everyone’s part of the room having given up on mine because I dirty it up too fast.

 

Stripping out of my soppy clothes I kick each and every article of clothing away grabbing random clean possibly dirty but dry shirt, pants and boxers, socks and after I shake my wet hair out till it’s at least damp and rush to try to grab my makeup.

 

I wanna kick away the memory of the incident..the incident(s), I feel pissed now rather than sad that things couldn't be better on my end.

 

Dropping the blinds on the window dimming the room up I pace to and fro, I hurt so much. I’m overwhelmed lost in how to feel about not just my day but my life as it is! It happens everytime.

 

What do I do to help me? What can I do for me? Can anything be done?

 

I refuse to think going to professors will help, I’m not a wuss that needs to be protected, I refuse to put any of my friends through what I go through, I refuse to ask for help from anyone or anything. I have to do it myself so back to the main question Jaemin.

 

What can You and only You do?

 

I am reminded of the same answer. The answer ive had for so long.

 

“Be one of the a--”

 

“Jaemin?”

 

I spin on my heels racing for my bed throwing myself into it slapping a cover over my face just in time for one of the boys to come in after me, they saw me run in and normally I at least offer a hello or help the crying Chenle since he’s normally had something happen to him that we all have to help him with.

 

My laptop stabs into my the sides of my already bruising crushed ribs from where I dove into it trying to hide my wounds subsequent to the fight with Woosung but minutes before.

 

“Are you okay?” Renjun the oldest and most stable it seems today has left Chenle with the youngest outside to check on me. “Yeah..tired and honestly I need to work--”

 

Before I can finish with my alibi my cover is torn from my grip and Renjun having moved so fast and silently has peeled the custom partition I made away exposing my curled up self with my dead laptop impaling my wounded body and dirty clothes tangled up around my arms.

 

Renjun goes wide eyed as he sees me..I freeze. I have nothing to hide at this point.

 

“Jaemin!!” His shock transforms into anger. His face twists up in a scowl even I fear, he grits his teeth together grabbing hold of my sore arm. I go to protest but I cut off grunting as i'm put on my feet, Renjun is already examining me head to toe.

 

“Renjun..I--”

 

“Who? when? where? and what for?” He asks his gaze leaving me no room but to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. I look down my heart dropping, my fear dissipated a little but I still feel cornered by the boy mugging me into submission despite his same status level.

 

Sometimes I wonder if he’s a Alpha he can mull anyone into the ground when he gets angry with just his presence.

 

“I cant read minds Jaemin!” He barks darkly, I flinch as he folds his arms together over his chest tapping a foot. I don't wanna answer, at all..this is the 4th..5th..9th--I don't even know anymore but not the first few times he’s caught me trying to hide getting into fights.

 

“Na Jaemin!”

 

“Woosung and his gang, by the alpha’s walls before I came here for telling a professor about y-you and Woosung..”

 

Renjun stares me a long silence that I wanna run from filling the room.

 

…

 

I wait for the long lecture, the scolding shakes, the swearing, his outburst that was worry more than anger.

 

…

 

Nothing comes except for Renjun pulling me into a strong tight hug that makes me wince and whimper in pain, he doesnt let up resting his chin over my shoulder releasing a long heavy hearted sigh. I release the weight on my shoulders a little bit but not all..I didn't have the space to do that.

 

Resting into Renjun’s just as stable body as the way he carries himself I wrap a weak arm around his waist, it hurts but I need a little comfort to heal. Everyone does. Truth be told of course.

 

“Stop doing things for me nana..It makes things harder for both of us”

 

I wanna listen but I cant, Friends do things for friends. If Renjun would stop trying to act and tell himself he’s invincible and able to handle everything when he obviously is not capable of that. He’s not superman. He’s not perfect and he’s gonna get..what comes to him doing this.

 

“Stop acting like you don't get hurt Injun-ah..I look out for you like you do for me” I counter weakly. Renjun tightens his hold around me depleting more of my strength and increasing my pain but I don't whine about it, he doesn't know about the marks hidden beneath my clothes. I wince again “You didn't need to do what you did--”

 

I pull away before he finishes heart beginning to patter faster but drop “Renjun! You cannot say that!”

 

Renjun frowns again the sympathy in the air thinning out… “I can Jaemin, don't raise your voice at me--”  


“Renjun he forced himself on you! Hit you! He. Hurt. You--”

 

“ENOUGH” Renjun suddenly yells and I flinch a second time backing up, every one of my words cracked down on him like knives. I didn't mean for it to be like that...Cant take back what ive said though. Biting my tongue I hold his eye contact as closely as I can.

 

I can read his weary wounds through him..he’s holding back. Huang Renjun cant lie about what a sick bastard did to him and that’s final in my book. I will not for the hell of the world let him not accept and do something about what happened. He cant blow it off...I cant either, thats bad for both of us..

 

A strong person doesn't deserve to be on another list of people who kept their lips sealed for the well being of their assailants.

 

I took the beating and now i'm proud of it, the word is out there's a abuser on school grounds.

 

Renjun shakes, he still can feel everything that happened clear as a blue pond, he can feel it all..the hits, the ungiven consent being put away against his will, his body being touched in a way he didn't want, his pitiful tears as he ran home and told me. I know...I know..

 

“Guys, please don't fight” Chenle pokes in red and watery eyed, he looks as bleak and gloomy as me and Renjun do. I notice i'm having trouble seeing through one of my eyes, it’s already swollen shut when I feel it, pain is gushing around the puffy area.

 

Renjun steps backward “Were not done here Nana, don't get any ideas. Lele come with me”

 

I stay put covering my eye, Chenle slips past me to hug me as well, I can tell he’s been through a rough day he has nothing to say in the hug. He lets go of me and follows the oldest outside letting him wrap a arm around him for support.

 

We all have it hard here, really hard…


	3. 3: Scorn for you isn't a option (yet)

**☾ ☼ ☽**

_**JENO** _

 

Jeno. Me. Is tired. Tired of all the folly I endure here at this place called. School.

 

Being a alpha is assumed to be easy, it is. But not too easy. 

 

The laid back luxuries only benefit us to a cost, a large cost, a very very large cost. Our whole family’s savings and money for lousy knowledge no one truly needs. 

 

You see all most alpha’s here care about are Omegas, Parties and to be completely blunt.. Sex with Omegas. 

 

What am I interested in?

 

Fun, living with a purpose other than to get between in a omega’s legs and the people I care about. You gotta live aside what you believe is important to you ya know?

 

“Jeno!” 

 

No. 

 

I push my earbuds further into my ears, the classic popular american rap blasting in my ears. “Jeno!” 

 

Mark’s calls for me are muffled but I know he’ll come get me, I already know who’s here and I honest to god just want to be alone. I started stuff in the past I wish I hadn't. I cant take shiz back though. That's why they say make wise decisions Jeno. 

 

I didnt the one night, where? Worst place to make bad choices. Alpha sorority party. 

 

I was in the sports league here at school and the sports league has the most daring, bad and risky kids on campus on team meaning when we plan parties they seem harmless like a good soiree but things turn out to be much more than that. Much much more. 

 

“Jeno!” A hand turns me around from my desk in my chair. My earbuds are taken out of my ears by a agitated Mark Lee 1 out of my 4 roomates. The nerdy, charismatic, chill and worksholic cute one of the bunch. A good friend of mine for a while. 

 

“Yeonmin is here, she wants to see you man..I cant entertain here any longer”

 

I with a less pleased face than the last few times sigh a little under my breath nodding, Mark heads out and I take my sweet time turning off my music and tidying up my room a little purposefully taking time to fix myself up a little too. 

 

My hair has browned back out from where I dyed it black somehow and I think about bleaching it again, if I did though it’d look like Taeyong Hyung’s one of my friends from across the hall in the next dorm room over. My eyes seem a little baggy, I was up playing games a little later than supposedly I had planned to be. 

 

“Did you not wanna see me today baby?” 

 

I straighten up when the voice behind me I did not want to hear spoke to my back. 

 

I put a smile on and turn “Nah, just making sure I look good for you” 

 

Yeonmin the guest prized senior of the campus gifted with a body everyone wants doesnt matter whether it’s alpha, beta or omega source of her fame, inherited good looks and status and along with that a unfortunate less alluring personality and attitude has arrived. 

 

You remember how I said I made a mistake at a party?

 

The mistake was meeting Yeonmin and drunkenly using her as a means to a end to go home early. Stupid. Cause with my uncalled for random popularity the night after she was thereon stuck to me like a leech, attached with something more than hooked teeth and glue. 

 

A obsession.

 

I got a dang obsessed girl I know better than to say the wrong thing to her to get her to detach or she and her friends possibly mine too will piss on my grave. I oughta just keep it up. Keep lying, keep kissing up on her, keep messing around and doing whatever she likes...like always.

 

Don't get me wrong, she’s still a person, can be sweet and tolerable but she’s too high maintenance and I have felt for so long despite her telling i'm the only one for her, she’s not the only one for me. I wanna...I wanna do better.

 

Dressed in loose shorts and a fitting shirt showing off her flattering curves she knows i’ve told her in the past I love to get my hands on- I know. I know. Save the pity for me...as I was saying. Yeonmin dressed in “I think we're gonna have sex” apparel smiles at me foxily leaning against the doorway.

 

“That’s sweet of you Jeno, but after what I heard about you today you won't be needing a good outfit” 

 

I’m alarmed by her words but already how this visit is gonna go...badly.

 

“What did you hear about me Yeonmin?” I ask pretending to be unsure and upset when honestly I was just scared. Suddenly I can feel the recent scratch marks on me left behind by her last two visits. The grip marks on my shoulders, headache from too many beers and leftover sickness in my body from way too many blunts.

 

Yeonmin my so called “Girlfriend” smirks and waunters forward, I didn't know I was backing up till I backed myself up into the mirror behind me. 

 

“What were you doing talking to a omega at the gates?” she asks. I instantly draw back in my head. So far back to at least a couple weeks back when I was at the gates--

 

“Talking to my friend” I answer 

 

“Liar” Yeonmin deadpans at me the words nipping at my chest. 

 

I wanted to back her up, push her away like ive wanted to for so long but i'm scared to hurt her. Scared. Of her. Not just what she will do. 

 

Close enough to touch me she raises a hand and holds it right by my head, I stare into her dark piercing beady eyes bordered in smoky eyeliner clean and intricate. She slaps me as I go to speak, my cheek burns and my head was forcefully craned to the side. 

 

“What did I tell you about that babydoll? Don't coerce with those that may change your mind, i’m insecure remember? I thought you cared”

 

I slowly rub my cheek nodding, anger has begun to simmer up in me but I swallow it down, ive been getting beat around like a pup by a bipolar alpha female for too long and yet I still even though ive come to the realisation how toxic and dangerous the relationship is haven't done anything about it. 

 

When I try to it backfires. Always. 

Ive learned to cope together plans that would free me and once I have gotten away but she twirled me right back into her web before I got too far, she’s so...god!

 

“Jeno baby..you took me back for a reason and I don't want us to split up again. You don't want that either do you?”

 

I do want that. Bad as Bad can get.

 

“No baby..”

 

Yeonmin smiles puckering her glossy pink full lips, I kiss them with resent inside. She knows what i'm supposed to do next and so do I, I don't want to but I don't have a choice right now do I?

 

The black widow is venomous, she’ll kill me if I don't abide by her will.

 

Taking a deep breath I shake all my thoughts away going numb for the most part putting myself in a faux mood as I lace my arms around her waist. She comes closer involuntarily. I kiss her drug likes addicting lips again and again..

 

..

 

“I’ll show how much I love you, how about that?”

 

Yeonmin is pleased as I give in for yet another time.

 

“I would love that baby, I locked the door already”

 

“Good girl” 

 

I take her to bed, she gets what she wants, I get only more dosages of sick and tired one sided love pumped through me, I wish it wasnt like this. I gotta stop. She has to go. 

 

In all means, she’s gonna be the end of me and I don't want that. 

 


	4. 4: Success in a Bad night

“Last day of semester nana and your falling asleep?”

 

I stumble blearily waking up in the midst of walking. It’d been a long ass day. 

 

“It’s the end of the day why are you up my hind end?” I grouch to Jisung. He shrugs his bangs from his eyes and chuckles “Hind end? You mean as--”

 

“Yah! Language” Renjun suddenly shows up aside us as were heading towards the dormitories, the students of NCT University  were all released at the same time for end of the semester and it was about time everyone had a break. 

 

“Arse! Hyung I said arse!” Jisung lies to the elder and gets swatted in the back of the head for lying, Renjun shakes his head nudging Jisung ahead. I stay quiet still thinking about the talk we had yesterday. Renjun hasn't spoken a lot about it since..it made me tense.

 

“Lele better not be using those words either, i’m positive your using them in front of him” Renjun assumes, Jisung rolls his eyes “He’s worse than me-”

 

“Oh can it maknae! You have the worst potty mouth out of all of us” Renjun argues, Jisung trips trying to speed up to avoid a kick in the rear--Arse. Hehe..

 

“Where is lele?” I ask thinking about the missing younger one. Renjun joins my side Jisung sporting up ahead being all bouncy and smiley, he caught the semester break jitters no doubt, I wish I had them…

 

“With his alpha~” Renjun retorts bitterly. 

 

I nod, the story with Chenle is long but yet I will make it short…

 

Chenle met a alpha by the name of Kim Jeongin nickname I.N for short the maknae of a group of boys who stray out from the rest of the alpha class because they resemble some rebellious kids. We call their group stray kids and in conclusion I.N and Chenle have somehow behind everyone’s backs and against school rules formed some relationship and have this complicated love story.

 

In this so called “love story” Chenle is rejected every time he tries to seal something in a true relationship with Jeongin and it depresses the shiz out of the omega. Chenle is a baby with a big heart so when he gives and someone else doesn't give back it hurts. Hurts really really bad. 

 

Jeongin is probably not letting this relationship happen because of rules on campus, Alphas and Omegas are seperated. Anyone found out disobeying this rule will face consequences and don't ask me what they are. Were separated by gates, only eyes can we see of each other. 

 

There’s four bases on this campus boarded up like a prison, the Admin’s north division, the beta’s south division base, omega’s in the east and lastly Alpha’s in the west..Time ranges are setup to disallow the interaction of all set bases. Unless there is a party or something setup under the covers and the school doesn't know the population is being judicious and going over the fences setup to keep us from accompanying one another.

 

“He’s gonna come back crying again…”I sigh going back on about Chenle ..I really wanted Chenle to drop Jeongin for a while the alpha is putting too much on the line for the both of them but everytime I bring it up it hurts Chenle and I don't want him to feel like I don't feel happy he’s in love. 

  
  


It’s one sided and that shiz is tough. Chenle doesn't deserve that, sometimes Jeongin comes across as if he’s toying with the omega just because but Chenle claims “he wants me but he doesn't want to press boundaries”. SO it’s like he’s keeping him close but not close enough.

 

“Don't complain, he’s just passionate about Jeongin”

 

I frown a little “Injunnie?”

 

The elder glances my way and I clear my throat “Why aren't you against lele sneaking out to meet i.n?”

 

I wasnt saying I was against Chenle’s decisions by asking this but I was curious as to why our protective elder wasnt fighting one of his younger one on this, it was hella risky and being me I would've definitely cut it off for Chenle for his own good and safety. Being caught and forbidden to see each other period is worse than just every now and then with a emotional cost.

 

“...I don't wanna make him feel unsupported, scolded or wronger than he already is for doing this. I don't wanna tear him down, that's never ever going to be my intention for you guys. I’m just tryna be a friend that keeps you in line and as safe as I can assure” Renjun commits getting deep in the conversation.

 

I smile, not because I feel good hearing that but because part of me thinks he’s stupid for trying to dedicate himself to us, he does more caring for us than himself his whole life. He needs to do better with himself.

 

When I honestly look at a setup time just for hyung I think of...Self care in solitude. 

 

But who am I to criticize all this? I’m no one.

 

Absolutely no one..

 

**⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟**

  
  


Later on as i’m sitting plugged up in music and my thoughts, i'm drawing and writing up another one of my “useless plans”. I've been devising against my existence for a while now and I don't plan on stopping till I decide on a true plan and yes! I. Will. Go. Through. With. it. 

 

Every now and then my dream to be something more so I don't have to be..here beaten out and defunctioned is actually set up right, every failure has aided in the new plan, a one I intend to keep built with the perfect amount of didactic information, contumacious reasoning and adroit setup.

 

I will infiltrate the Alpha’s lifestyle, no more of  _ this _ . 

 

I’m disgusted with what my life has become consisting of thrashings from things I shouldn't have to go through in life. I don't degrade the natural hardships but life will have things not listed of shiz to go through. I will degrade those things

 

I just wanna know what it’s like to be walking on the greener grasses of our highkey ridiculous hierarchy…

 

“Renjun is Chenle in here?” Jisung shows up a poptart in hand, he’s got his pj’s on and his fluffy head of hair is wet.

 

I pull a earbud out. 

 

“No, did he come yet?” I ask. Jisung shakes his head pouting in confusion coming in to sit at our shared desk by me on the bed kicking himself over in the desktop chair. I plug back in and continue listing my pros and cons a little distracted by Jisung’s presence eating and spinning around in the chair looking all squishy and cute.

 

I don't think Chenle’s in any state to be stressed about, he’s probably snuck out for a little while longer with Jeongin. 

 

Of course I care though…

 

“What you making up this time?” Jisung asks hopping out of the chair obviously a little fidgety,,,

 

“Same things, I think it may work this time though” I say smiling a little as I find there definitely more pros and cons which doesnt normally happen. Jisung peeks at my paper climbing on my messy bed eating the last of his poptart stuffing a piece in my mouth. 

 

“How are you gonna get the stuff for this though?” Jisung asks crumbs getting stuck on his cheeks. I raise a finger poking him playfully chewing up the last of the sticky s'mores flavored pop tart before answering with a small smirk.

 

“You remember how I friended up with the kids in the science region?” I ask, Jisung shakes his head and I now have to explain.

 

“Yangyang, Xiaojun and Sicheng--ah! and Hendery are all in the science high quartiles and i befriended them, ive brought this plan up to them and they thought it’d be cool to help me out on” I explain, Jisung looks around before getting up as I set my journal down and tear the age out yanking my laptop over and hitting up the said smart kids with my concluded studies.

 

I’m enlightened and determined and the maknae can see that, I can tell he wants to cheer me on but he reminds of the one thing that may ruin my shot.

 

“Renjun is not gonna let you by with this, you know that right?” Jisung says twitching his nose a bit, I roll my eyes wiping the crumbs off his face pinching his bunny like nose.

 

“Renjun won’t know i'm doing this, my alibi has been setup for far too long” 

 

Jisung shrugs, Xiao and Hendery reply in the groupchat and a bigger smile pulls onto my face as i'm yet a step closer to my plan.    
  


“I’m going to a party tonight, cover for me Jisung-ah i love you” I whisk from bed kissing the omega on the cheek before i'm gone. 

 

I throw myself in the shower and clear my head excited..it’s about to be a long night but it’ll be worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this lacking? It's not as lively as my other stories but I notice my vocabulary is a lot better and i'm learning new things. I might try to give more insight and description as I go on. I am being a bit more centered in on thoughts, I know as a writer you have to paint a whole picture but I want it to be just like irl. Familiar places and things won't be described as deeply. I am kinda being plentiful in letting my readers do their share of painting their own picture mentally with Jaemin and Jeno. I want all my stories to be ones you still think about when your not reading. Open ended setup is what i'm going for and ive said this before. I want YOU to have your wild minds running throughout this along with mine, I want my stories to be made with your help, enough said I luv you and thnx for reading. I mean it. ~ S 💗💗💗
> 
> PS: I will going back to revamp the story ever so slightly here soon, nothing will change it will just have more..."Bulk" or smthn like that if u get me?


	5. 5: Fuck the reasons to be here

**☾ ☼ ☽**

**_JAEMIN_ **

 

 

It wasnt hard to sneak past Renjun..

 

He takes long showers to clear his head and he sings to himself loud enough for him and the tv to sound out the place allowing me access out.

 

Jisung watched me leave a less than pleased face expression the last I saw of him before he was gone like me. I head West. For the Alpha’s gates. Tonight everyone’s gates are open but no one is released at the same time. I’m a ant straying out of the omegas quarters but I know my outfit and long memorized behavior and looks of a alpha doesnt make me look like who i actually am.

 

“Jae!”

 

I recognize the familiar loud voice from afar where standing alpha’s converse and mingle over already either too high or drunk before the party has started. I struggle not to swoon surrounded by higher ups possessing things I thought i’d never have but strangely I'm not intimidated by the mad sexy looking men and women dressed up or down (for the ladies case) walking past.

 

I hope my cologne concoction is enough to keep me covered, ive never rushed into things like this.

 

Xiaojun and Hendery pull me off to the side an all fancied look suiting them…they are a gorgeous group of alphas and i don't think they recognize how hard it is to keep my thoughts in line. Any omega would find this job hard but they've never been close to a batch of men like this so it would probably tear them and they’d feign enough for the alpha to eat them up before they know it.

 

Most alphas don't believe in love, they role for sex..

 

“Sorry--”

 

“Keep it together Min, You gotta act like us” Hendery reminds me turning me around in a circle “to straighten up” my outfit. I blush a little because yeah I have a alpha’s eyes all over me but I try to can all the giddy butterflies. I cant be acting like this at the party..

 

“You have an omegas ass, you need more cologne” Hendery begins to analyze my weaknesses, I roll my eyes, the appearance is a sole part in all this, if i cant get it right i'm screwed. Screwed really bad.

 

“He looks too..” Xiaojun begins to mutter.

 

Hendery’s hands suddenly meet both globes of my ass and squeeze, I jump a sound of shock emitting from my mouth.

 

“Tighten up, no alpha’s ass looks this big” he commands and I do as he asks. Next he straightens my posture, I stiffen up like he makes me stand and he ruffles my hair out a little finally turning me to face him. I am flushed and determined.

 

“Yah this...this..”

 

Xiaojun steps up and goes for my face rubbing at my cheeks with his thumbs, I wide eyed let him grope my face but he only seems more concerned. “Yangyang, powder”

 

The alpha watching in the back Sicheng talking to a couple alphas that pass comes forward digging in his pocket till he brings a compact set of..concealing foundation powder. I go to question as I can feel my makeup running already after the thick thick layers I applied broke because of my sweating but Xiaojun begins to beat my face in with more makeup…

 

“I think thats enough” I wince as the applier begins to feel like a rock and my face feels dry.

 

Hendery chuckles “it’s not enough, your all rosy and shit Jaemin, that’ll sell you out quick, we don't get red like that in our faces we get red somewhere else--”

 

“Really?” Xiaojun pauses to give Hendery a dumbass look over his shoulder and Hendery shrugs “Just saying facts”

 

“Irrelevant facts you fuck” Xiaojun mutters lowly under his breath, I snicker and he stops leaning back to check out his work.

 

“Mmmm looks--”

 

Before Xiaojun can finish a arm snakes around my waist and a chin hooks onto my shoulder a slender but fit upper body pressing into mine in a back hug, I gasp as Xiaojun backs up and groans angrily. I'm swayed side to side by a stranger and Xiaojun is bouta kick butt.

 

…

 

“Can I help you?”

 

…

 

“Yeah he’s my friend, I am just saying hi”

 

I whip around when I recognize the voice, Jeongin with his shaggy parted hair, braces and baby face was smiling at me and a grinning nicely dressed Chenle wearing his alphas same cheeky smile are suddenly here and I jump panicked and shocked.

 

“What the hell are you doing guys?!” I hiss exclaiming my face, Jeongin giggles with Chenle both retreating back to each other’s sides like a magnet. “Partying” Chenle answers Jeongin nodding before resting his head on Chenle’s shoulder.

 

I shake my head letting my utmost disapproving expression cloud my voice “Oh hell no lele, Renjun would kill you and we cant get sold out” I begin to argue. Chenle pouts “Hyung! Babe--”

 

“He’s right lele” Jeongin suddenly parts in surprisingly joining my side, I nod knocking a hip out to exercise my authority. Chenle wide eyed his alpha didn't take his side looks to both me and Jeongin. I stare unmoving.

 

It takes but a minute before Chenle sags downward defeated, I feel bad but I couldn't let him do this..

“Wait a minute why are you going?!” Chenle suddenly raises his voice thwarting a finger my way, I glare at it and answer back as blunt as I can. “Plan A”

 

…

 

Chenle understanding the code word decides to let me go or make a argument as to why he should go. He lets Jeongin walk him away and kiss on him trying to lighten him up, his head is sunk down till I turn back to Xiaojun who is giving the makeup back to YangYang.

 

“Here” Sicheng having joined us motions me over and I come close, he shyly smiles “just gonna fix it a lil, you look a lil cakey” he says, I chuckle a little cute-ed out by the alpha. He was just adorable, he had something Xiaojun, Hendery and YangYang didn't have.

 

Blowing softly onto my face Sicheng brushes away the lines of powder on my face smoothing it out till he steps back and winks “Done”

 

I feel all the heat gathering in my face and I cheese back to the latter in adoration, nobody has to apply anymore makeup and we look already to go. Gathering up everything I take a deep breath looking at the line that’s forming to get into the party building next to the dorms. I can already hear some rapid heavy bass booming in the ground.

 

“Take this off, your gonna burn to ash in here” YangYang advises pulling the arm of my thin button up off, I hesitate before doing so unsure of how that makes me appeal to the eye. I don't want my omega to show, i work out to buff up like a alpha but I don't know..if it’ll show.

 

I hear some comments already about how I'm built like a doll from behind but don't acknowledge it as we move forward in the line. Remember the plan Jaemin…

 

“Follow us, we’ll find a table and talk”

 

I want to ask why it has to be a party but I remember it’s always good to get used to the place i'll soon be in. Study, adapt, explore. I need to be watching and noting everything I can not just the people and how insanely hot they all look.

 

Keeping to Sicheng’s side I feel jumpy as we enter the building, the music surrounds us and strobe lights up ahead hype me up, moving bodies, so much heat, fun is what this already is. So different from omega parties. Were lucky if we sneak in a few betas..Pressing into the thick crowd I get squashed against Sicheng and he somehow looks to me a gentle smirk on his face before his hand laces in mine. I flush again thinking my makeup wont last long despite it feeling like solid plaster on my skin.

 

I look for Xiaojun unsure of what to make of Sicheng’s hand in mine, the clouded look in his eyes, the clouds of vapor and smoke bumbling around us from the people lighting up and heavy stench of just alpha. Pure Alpha. The other alphas are unable to be found already amidst the crowd. I follow Sicheng hand tightly held onto his.

 

My scent and everything had to be one of a million nearly impossible to discern, everybody’s having fun dancing, drinking, smoking, talking etc…

 

I almost wanna say I fit in. I wanna be crazy here. I want to be a alpha, no more rings of hell around my neck from the status downing. Here. I truly love it.

 

It’s overwhelming the whole thing… I truly honest on god love it.

  
  


**⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟**

  


“Here this will cool you down” Sicheng hands me a plastic red cup grabbing a bottle of the table filled with foods, drinks and much more. We lost our trio in the crowds and we ended up having a bit of alone time scouring the crowds, trying to talk over the music and just enjoying the time.

 

I figured we’d come across the others at some point but we had not and I was beginning to drop my plans for the night, I took a cup of a hot burning beer or something to the head ignoring the fire running down my esophagus into my stomach.

Sicheng watches me stumble and wince me handing him the cup and asking for more.

 

Yeah my plans had changed…

 

“What are you trying to do jaemin-ah? That was vodka”

 

I nod shrugging throwing a arm around him playing my game cool already feeling at ease on a new hype.

 

“I'm trying to get drunk, high and have fun Sicheng, won't you do that with me?” I ask gingerly, he stares at me a little blank faced all handsome looking before he grabs the whole vodka bottle handing me it him taking the other his free arm lacing around my waist.

 

“I will, let’s do it” he says that clouded smirk. I could tell he was already high from before the party and I wanted to be too. Pulling him through the crowd I throw the bottle toppling more liquid down my throat than what was safe the burn excruciating but I kept it up till I couldn't feel it and its empty so we throw the glass over others heads till a shatter nearby makes us laugh.

 

The music tears throughout the building making the floor shake, everyone was getting intimate with the mood of the song and when the alcohol kicked in I let loose my primal instinct changing till I felt I only existed tonight to have fun.

 

I press myself against Sicheng and he does the same, our bodies meet in ways that turn us both on. Heat and sweat mix and we dance like we were gonna go crazy. Hips rolling into one another, smirks and drunk gazes, more grinding…

 

I turn to give the alpha my back, he places his hands on my hips and I swing them back into his biting my lip as I can feel every time how much harder her gets with the contact. I let myself move on time, the beat loves me. Sicheng is getting all he can from me and I love it.

 

The room floods over in red and gets darker but that doesn't stop us, it makes us even worse..

 

I turn again so close to the alpha’s lips all pearly and nice I could kiss them, I wanna do more than kiss Sicheng right now but I hold back. I'm so drunk. I wanna be high..

 

“Get me high baby..please” I beg holding onto him when I get sloppy with my movements. Making a approving noise in the back of his throat he pulls me out of the dancing crowd again to the less crowded sides by the back rooms with vending machines, seats, bathrooms and restrooms. The normal quiet Jaemin was lost in the bad decisions. Welcome the bad boy Jaemin, me!

 

Dizzy and still shaking from my senses heightened and delayed by alcohol Sicheng is moving digging something out of his pocket and a small orange flame lights up before I notice through blurry vision he’s rolling blunts and lighting them.

 

“Take it easy, you’ll get faded and wanna sleep on me”

 

He takes my hand and i'm staring at the ceiling a loopy smile on my face as he places a lit blunt in my hand. With a quick movement I suck in the marijuana letting the smoke gush from my nostrils, he takes a couple hits and we share the smoke till its near its end and we smash it on the ground.

 

“I wanna sleep with you” I giggle drunkenly, my words are slurred like my thoughts. I'm seeing streaks of colors, things begin to move faster. My world gets crazy, euphoric.

 

Sicheng takes a minute to process that before he answers back “I do too”

 

The high hits me minutes after we claim we’d both like to sleep together and bam i'm gone, like a..feather...flying, feeling so good.

 

“Sicheng, I want to do it” I whine turnt up and on, hot and moody, good and high, drunk and gone.

 

He murmurs something unintelligible and next thing I know were moving.

 

Trampling inside a dark restroom I threw my hand out to slam the door behind us, lost locked on each other’s lips sharing the taste of vodka and weed, sweet tart tastes mix between us in the sloppy kisses. I’m pulling at Sicheng’s shirt and he takes it off pulling mine over my head.

Self confidence was all in my chest, if he wanted to have me he would have to accept how I was…This wasnt love making this was mistake sex. Who cares about body stuff.

 

Sicheng grunts as he trips backwards onto the couch in the room, I follow him down with a laugh, latching lips again as we laugh drunkenly good sensation pounding in our veins I moan letting my hips ride into his once i'm on top. For being a virgin i'm glad i'm high you wouldn't be able to call me good or bad because I was high at the time.

 

However I didn't think about all the things that laid in the air doing this, I was faded, drunk and feeling good. Forgetting everyone and everything I ever knew…

 

One thing led to another and soon enough I was crying out the room spinning as I was riding up and down, pound for pound on Sicheng in immense pleasure. Naked and hot, sweaty and sexy we were high on sex and drugs, rolling off on lean we kept up.

 

The lights behind my eyes were crazy, Sicheng’s dark eyes dilated with lust and full lips parted moaning how good I was had me on cloud 9. I rode him like tonight was my last night to live. He had his hold vis strong on my waist sure to leave hand marks.

 

I let it go on until I recognized I was blacking out, one second I was riding then next I was face in the floor and Sicheng running himself into me from behind, the blackout intervals were peaceful and light but then I didn't wake up from the blackout…

 

I was out. The night had ended with me passing out having fucked up my plan to get into Alpha grounds and instead getting high and drunk, having sex with a alpha and not remembering anything about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist I felt like doing cuz y not? sry if it aint your ship, Nomin will begin in the next few chapter are you ready?


	6. 6: Sick & Tired

**☾ ☼ ☽**

**JENO**

 

I'm not selfish. I promise! 

I just don't--I'm not ignorant! 

I just wanna be--

“JENO” 

Startled awake by the sound of my name I peer right at my clock, cold sweat on my face doesn't mean anything when I see the time. 

11:57

“ … “

I throw my covers away so hard they fly for a moment, I launch myself out of bed so hard I trip.. and I'm running to the door barreling out into the living room. Mark, Ten and Haechan my roommates all jump on the couch as I take off past them darting for the key hooks by the door.

“Whoa, Jeno you good?” Mark asks me but too busy grabbing the mailbox cubby key we have and speeding out the door. Rounding the dorm hall corners I swing myself face first into the mail cubbies grunting loudly. Backing up holding my nose I jam my key in the lock and turn it tearing open the door and grabbing my phone out of it.

7 Messages unread…

“Jeno?”

“Babe?”

“Your ass is not about to miss this,  pick up the phone”

“Jeno You are not about to stand me up fucking get here!!!”

“we  planned this and you're not even here,  you stood me up like an idiot you ignorant selfish bitch”

“If I find out you're with someone else you're dead meat babe got it?”

“I'm leaving, I don't know what the point was anyway, you always just hold me up I fucking hate it. Selfish dickhead, I'm seriously kicking your ass next time I see you”

…

Slamming the cubby door shut I growl lowly squeezing my phone in my hand

I’m feeling nothing but angry, scared and hopeless.

It’s easy Jeno, just cut it off with her, look at all the stress, pain and hell shes put and still is putting you through. You knew...you knew... A part of you knew you were screwed to hell and back when you woke up with her in your bed after that party. You let this happen and now you're her slab of dead meat. 

Trying not to let my emotions embody me I saunter back to the dorm, the guys are just where they were when I passed them. 

“Yo Jeno” Mark waves me aside, I stop not really sparing him any attention. The reason why I'm here is cause I'm too nice, maybe I've finally decided to harden up a little. I’m an alpha it should come naturally. But I can't put my status before who I am as a person. 

“Your girl texted all of us wanting to know where you were and what your doing shes worried” Mark says, I was beyond tired of hearing about this girl. Poor Mark has been a little messenger for too long having to suffice to Yeonmin’s headassery-i mean bullcrap.

Oh and if you're wondering why the hell my phone was in the mail cubby it's for this reason right here, this girl keeps me on my toes so much I can't even handle having my phone near me. I got too scared to never answer a text or I'm high on anxiety waiting for something to happen or her to call, come by, text…

If she isn't bugging me she’s bugging my friends. And…

“How does she have your guys number?” I ask the trio lounging on the couch, I was excluding Mark talking to Haechan and Ten mostly.

The raven-haired Ten looks over to Haechan them both sharing a mischievous look….Haechan in his Micheal Jackson shirt and kitty footies shrugs a sly smirk poking at his lips, he looks at his lap “Well you see Yeonmin is a fine lady Jeno, I had the blessed chance to be reached out to and now I have her number~ I would consider not only her number mine but that ass mine too--”

“Hey, back off will you?”

Mark sucker punches his giggly roommates sharing some pity with me, I didn't really like Yeonmin but I still would want general respect passed her way. 

“I’m just stating facts Jeno, she’s fine and there's no one else with some boobs like that! Why are you so two-faced with her, you act like you hate her guts but you still fuck her and get all protective of her” 

I clench my fists “Hey, get your shit straight nobody but she says I'm her man, Second I'm not two-faced you just don't understand what goes on between us and lastly…...I fuck her better than you ever could, and I still look at her as a person, not just a fuck toy” 

Mark stands as I head off to my room pissed, Haechan is left to seethe where he sat told off by me and Ten tries to help water that burn I gave him cackling from watching a good fight. Those weren't words that would normally or sometimes even come out of my mouth.

I had to be as vulnerable and miserable as I was now to ever get that heated…

“Jeno” Mark calls after me.

For some reason, I stuff myself into bed under my covers not answering. 

...

“I’m tired Mark, so tired..just go”


End file.
